Yoshikage Kira VS Katsuki Bakugou
Yoshikage Kira VS Katsuki Bakugou is a What-If Death Battle between a main protagonist of My Hero Academia, and the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. (WARNING, THIS DEATH BATTLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MY HERO ACADEMIA AND JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE.) Description: These guys are the bomb! LITERALLY! Which of these explosive personalities will achieve victory, and who will be left in ashes? Interlude: (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Super-human abilities can be naturally destructive forces of power, and among these, explosions are some of the most dangerous ones. Boomstick: And these guys sure as hell know how to use them properly. Wiz: Katsuki Bakugou, an ill-tempered champion of the U.A High School. Boomstick: And Yoshikage Kira, the hand-fetished serial killer hailing from Morioh. Wiz: To make this battle fair, we're going to assume stands are similar to quirks, so Bakugou can see Killer Queen, and Bakugou will be given around 3 weeks to a month of prep time. Boomstick: Wait, how are-? Wiz: Just roll with it. Boomstick: Ugh....he's Wiz and IIIIIIIIIIIII'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Katsuki Bakugou (Cue: My Hero Academia OST - You Can Be A Hero) Wiz: In an alternate version version of Earth, 4/5ths of the population posses abnormal superpowers known as "quirks". Boomstick: Yeah, and the remaining 20% are powerless! Losers! Wiz: Do YOU have a quirk Boomstick? Boomstick: Of course I do! I'm just.....too lazy to use it. Wiz: Sure. Anyways, quirks can range from simple physical differences, to god-like powers, such as the ability to control gravity, or having the power of ice and fire. But one student in the U.A Academy was blessed with the quirk that matched his personality scarily well. That student, is Katsuki Bakugou. Bakugou: "I'm gonna...beat you all! Enjoy your win. It'll never happen again! Damnit!" Boomstick: Woah, that kid needs to learn how to control his fuckin' mouth! Wiz: Good luck getting that to happen. Since the very start of his life, Bakugou had always been kind of a punk. One of his closest aquiantences, Izuku Midoriya, always admired him and followed him around trying to be his friend. However, Midoriya was quirkless, leading to Bakugou mistreating him and making his life a living hell. Boomstick: But here's the kicker folks: The hatred for Izuku only got to that point, after he fell into a river and Izuku tried to help him up! He thought that Izuku took him for a weakling, and his hate for the quirkless, Midoriya especially, was stronger than ever before. What a dick! (Cue: My Hero Academia OST - Combat Training) Wiz: In his teenage years, Bakugou applied to the high school home to the most powerful students with quirks in Japan: U.A Academy. Over the course of years, Bakugou has gained new abilities and techniques, allowing him to fight unpredicibly. Boomstick: His arsenal includes of only two things: his signature Grenadier Bracers, and his bare fists! Hell, he even has mini-grenades strapped to his belt that he can use as actual grenades later on! And while it may seem like very little to go by, he can do some sick-ass attacks with those things! Wiz: Such as the Blast Rush Turbo, a move that can propel Katsuki forwards, giving him a speed boost. And seeing as how he can fire his blasts at 7,700 meters per second, or 17,224 miles per hour, we can safely assume that if you take a hit from Katsuki, it's gonna hurt. Boomstick: Or how about the Stun Grenade? This attack is exactly what it sounds like: a bright flash of light that blinds your opponents! He used this technique to take out Fumikage Tokoyami during the U.A Sports Festival! What a cheap trick! Wiz: Or maybe the Howitzer Impact, a move where Katsuki flies through the air, building up oxygen as he spins around, creating a fire whirl on impact. Boomstick: But if all of that dynamite just isn't enough for you, then Katsuki has an attack that may not be as wide-ranged as the others, but will sure as hell leave a mark if you get hit by it. This is the AP Shot. Wiz: The AP Shot may not have as much potential to cover a big area as the other attacks in Bakugou's collection of explosions, but its immensise power comes from its ability to create rapid-fire shots in short amounts of time. This attack is able to pierce through solid concrete, but when using the auto-fire version of it, Katsuki reduces the explosion to prevent causing servere damage to human targets. Boomstick: But I'm sure Katsuki won't have to worry about holding back on ol' Kira here. Wiz: But while Katsuki may be packing tons of brawn, that doesn't mean he doesn't have any brains. Far from it actually. (Cue: My Hero Academia OST - PLUS ULTRA) Boomstick: During the U.A Sports Festival, he used his own team's quirks in order to retrieve the headbands of Team Monoma in no time flat! He also scored as the 3rd most intelegent person in Class 1-A, with Izuku coming in forth right behind him. Talk about swift injustice! Wiz: He was even able to find out the truth about Izuku's quirk after being kidnapped by the League of Villains and seeing All for One take the quirks of others, deducing that Izuku's quirk was actually inherited from All Might. Boomstick: Eh? You mean Japanese Bootleg Chuck Norris? Wiz: Uhhhh...sure, let's go with that. Boomstick: Hell yeah, I'm starting to like this series! Wiz: Anyhow, Katsuki was also able to determine the weaknesses of Kurogiri and Fumikage Tokoyami in just a few seconds. His intelect and power is so great, that multiple Pro-Heroes have complimented him on his strategy and battle-tactics. Boomstick: But of course, if things seem to good to be true, there's always a catch to it. Wiz: You see, Katsuki's explosions require nitroglycerin in order to be set off, which he produces...by sweating. Boomstick: Ew, gross! He has to actually get up and move to create explosions?! I would rather die than have to exercise to blow my enemies away! Yoshikage Kira (Cue: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Peaceful Street Corner) Wiz: During the summer of 1999, in the town of Morioh, Japan, people began to achieve strange powers and experience even stranger phenominon. These occurences and powers were the results of entities known as "stands". Boomstick: Think of it like your soul turned into a physical being. Said physical beings can only be seen by other people with those beings. Wiz: Some use these powers to do good, others to do bad. But there is one man who is the physical manifestation of Lawful Evil. The silent-but-deadly serial killer: Yoshikage Kira. Kira: "There has never been any trouble that I, Yoshikage Kira, was unable to overcome!" Boomstick: Yeah, maybe except for being defeated by a-''' Wiz: Boomstick, not yet. '''Boomstick: Aw come on! I never get the chance to speak on this show... Wiz: Anyway, Kira is more than just your average business man, and a deceptive and silent fighter when he can be. It's told that Kira had a pretty bad life, and that's why he became a killer, but Jotaro stated that the relationship between Kira and his family was extremely close. Boomstick: And it seems like he wanted to share his pain with other people in the neighborhood, just like a Jehovah's Witness! Although, his method wasn't exactly as caring. Wiz: Kira started his killing spree when he just a high-schooler, slaughtering the entire Sugimoto family, including the family pet: Arnold. Boomstick: HE DID ''WHAT?!'' Death Battle *Pre-battle* '*FIGHT!*' '*K.O!*' Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music